xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Dabura
Future Dabura is an alternate timeline version of Dabura that was defeated by Future Trunks. History Dabura and Babidi went to Earth to revive Majin Buu, with Future Dabura having also killed Future Supreme Kai1however Future Trunks has become much stronger, having been instructed by Future Supreme Kai. He faces Future Dabura and destroys him along with Future Babidi, preventing Future Majin Buu from awakening in his world. In the Super manga, Future Dabura plays a much larger role. He is accompanying Future Babidi to resurrect Majin Buu, having spent 10 years to amass enough energy for the resurrection. He engages in battle with Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Future Supreme Kai and Future Kibito, and manages to beat around all three of them. He fires his Stone Spit at Future Trunks, who blocks it with the Z-Sword, however it was turned to stone and shattered when it fell on the ground. Future Dabura then destroys its remnants. When Future Supreme Kai prepared to attack Future Babidi, Future Dabura knocks him down, and proceeds to kill Future Kibito with a point-blank ki blast to the face (the same way he killed Kibito in the present world). This sparked Future Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 transformation, and he is beat down by the Saiyan. As he prepares to attack once more, his movements are frozen by Future Supreme Kai, prompting Future Trunks to destroy him and Future Babidi with a Burning Attack. Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to fly using ki. * Stone Spit - Future Dabura is capable of turning whatever is hit by his spit into stone, he attempts to defeat Future Trunks using this technique in the anime. * Evil Spear - Future Dabura uses this technique in his battle with Future Trunks and Future Supreme Kai in the manga just before he is killed. * Darkness Sword - Future Dabura possess the darkness sword weapon in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Darkness Sword Attack - Future Dabura's ultimate attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Evil Impulse - Future Dabura uses the Evil Impulse as part of his Darkness Sword Attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Major Battles ; Pre-''Future Trunks Saga'' * Future Dabura vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) (anime) * Future Dabura, Future Babidi, Future Pui Pui, and Future Yakon vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Future Supreme Kai, and Future Kibito (manga) Trivia * Future Dabura is also responsible for the death of Future Beerus and the deactivation of Future Whis, who died as a result of Future Dabura killing Future Supreme Kai (and Future Whis, likewise, was deactivated by the death of Future Beerus, due to needing a God of Destruction to be active). Additionally he is also responsible for the death of Future Old Kai when the future Z Sword broke while under the effects of his Stone Spit. ** Because of his killing the Future Supreme Kai and the other Kais in Universe 7, he and Future Babidi were also indirectly responsible for Future Zamasu and Goku Black taking over Universe 7, and by extension, them commencing their Zero Mortals Plan. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Demon Category:Political Leaders Category:Most Wanted List Category:God Level Threat Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Sword Wielders Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Weapon Summoning Category:Tattoo Category:Deceased Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Veterans Category:Hidden Power Category:Killed In Action Category:Majin Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warrior Category:Murdered